Kai
WIP WIP Possible love interest for fanon Bermuda. Who knows? ---- }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #b24700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | Bermuda |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | arrogance, pride |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | gold, orange, red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | American Kestrel |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #b24700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Preference | heterosexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | student, athlete |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | SkyWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | University of Phyrria, Mountia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | unnamed parents |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | soccer, running, goofing off |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | charm, canon SkyWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | charm, canon SkyWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | [[Bermuda|'Bermuda']] |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | type here |} |} Kai belongs to [[User:BermudatheSeaWing|'Bermuda']], so please don't use him without my permission. I have worked quite a bit on him, despite the lack of stuff on this page. Tribe issues. Hard hard harddddd!!!!! Finally decided on him being a SkyWing! Testing... Testing... =Appearance= *lean, but muscled build *taller than average SkyWings *straight snout *chocolate brown eyes *usually has a smirk plastered on his face *is considered handsome by most females and a few males *has a coppery goldish orange scale hue, becoming more orange near his spine things, and more gold near his underbelly *thick row of orange scales going down his necks, side, and tail like SwiftWing stripes *pale gold underscales *gold brow *charcoal black horns, spine-things, and claws *usually wears a thin fleece soccer jacket or polo shirt and jeans *long-limbed, but not to the point of being lanky *wings are orange, but when held up to the sun, his veins in his wings appear gold WIP =Personality= WIP *very funny and EXTREMELY flirty! *kind *loud =History= WIP =Relationships= [[Bermuda|'Bermuda:']] Wings: Aido: Kai never knew he existed until Aido came hurtling down from the sky and crashed into him. Funny, Kai usually dislikes dragons who hurt him, either if it was intentional or not. However, these two quickly found themselves teasing each other and goofing around, pulling pranks on Wings and Bermuda. WIP WIP =Trivia= WIP =Gallery= WIP =Polls= WIP Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:Bermuda's Stuff Category:Characters